Something To Talk About
by castlelover100
Summary: Ryan and Beckett give their friends something to talk about. One-Shot.


**I'm back and trying new things :) Yes this is a Beckett/Ryan fic. I don't know why, but I love these two for everyone that's been sticking with me:D Love to you all!  
><strong>

**If you don't like, then don't read.**

**But if you do like, then read on! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or anything that you recognize that goes with it... yada, yada, yada. I won't wast any more of your time:) **

* * *

><p>The Precinct- bullpen<p>

"Hey K-Beckett?" Ryan almost slipped out for the hundredth time. Then he bit his bottom lip and cleared his throat.

She turned to her boyfriend with their current case file in hands and with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"Can we talk? In the break room?" He asked pointing towards the door.

She nodded, put the file down, looked around the bullpen at Castle, Esposito, and Lanie (and I must say, who were looking at her weird), then followed Kevin.

Once she entered, she shut the door behind her and turned around looking mortified. "You almost slipped my name again!"

"I know! Kate, I'm really bad at keeping secrets. I honestly don't know how I've done this for a month and a half!" he said looking sorry while biting his bottom lip again which she loved so much.

"Just as bad as lying," she whispered looking down.

"Huh?" he questioned with his brows crinkled.

"Nothing," she said snapping her head up way to fast. He sighed. "What did you need to talk to me about, Kev?"

"I think they know!" He said staring right into her hazel eyes.

"Who knows what?"

"Lanie, Esposito, and Castle! I think they know about us!" he announced starting to panic. He started pacing around the small room. "Or they're getting a suspicious about us. I'm so Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He said gently hitting himself in the head with his right hand. He sighed again.

"Come on, Kev, you are not stupid," She sighed. "You think they know?" She turned towards the door she entered and peeked out of the curtains they had just installed to find the three of them looking at the door then suddenly turn around and do whatever once they saw her. "I think your right..."

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want them to know for a while."

"Well I'm sure that they would notice something after a little over a month." Kevin just nodded.

"So what do we do?" He asked. She smirked at him. He had to smile. "Oh, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"They want to know what's going on with us? Then lets give them something to talk about."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The couple walked out of the break room hand in hand. Once they came to the point to break off and go their separate ways to their desks, they turned and gave each other a peck on the lips.

Ryan had mentally smiled to himself walking to his desk where the other 3, and a few others, were sitting- ahem- staring. He cleared his throat, smiled, then spoke. "I think this is my desk and chair," he said pointing down where Lanie was sitting.

The three hesitated for a moment, then slowly got up. Kate called from across the entry way, "Are you guys ok?"

Esposito and Castle could only nod. Lanie looked like she couldn't do much. "What, did a cat catch your tongue's? I heard there was one roaming around somewhere," announced Ryan.

"No, way..." Lanie whispered to no one. "They were right..."

Ryan and Beckett looked at her strange, "Who were right about what?"

Lanie looked at her best friend and blinked. Then to Ryan, who was still smiling his 'We Totally Got You' kind of smile, then back at Kate. "Told you so..." Esposito mumbled to his girl friend.

Still staring at Kate, who started to giggle, she shouted, "Girl, what the hell?" That attracted some people's attention.

Lanie started walking to where Kate's desk was while the detective replied still giggling, "I have no idea what your talking about!"

Dr. Parish put on her 'Really? I Wasn't Born Yesterday' look. "You, and-and Ryan..."

Kate smiled and urged on, "Come on! Your almost there!"

Lanie ignored the comment and asked instead, "How long have you two been together?"

"Month and a half." Lanie's mouth dropped. "Hey! For the record, you and Esposito didn't tell us about you guys for a month! Well you actually didn't tell us, we had to confront you."

"That's true. She got ya there," Castle butted in. Lanie just gave him her evil eyes. He made a weird face then said, "Sorry."

"I'm mad at you for not telling me, but I guess I should be happy for you."

"You guess?" Lanie rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

Ryan stood up and walked over to his girl. "So I guess this means I can call you 'Kate' around here now, right?"

Beckett smiled and said, "Most definitely!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? This is my first time writing these two. I hope it wasn't too cheesy :P <strong>

**I would love to know your feedback! **

**Thanks for reading :D 3**

**- Castlelover100 **


End file.
